


Ceremony

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mention of blood but it's not graphic, Merperson Keith (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Keith and Lance have their mating ceremony.





	Ceremony

There are two parts to a mating ceremony.

This is part one:

Lance and Keith had decided to keep it small. As much as Lance loved parties and company—he particularly loved showing off Keith to all his far-flung relatives—he wanted it to feel intimate. He wanted it to feel like just the two of them. He had, in fact, said he would be fine if the two of them just did the mating ceremony on their own and got it over with. 

It was Keith who insisted on having at least a few people there. He hated crowds and he certainly didn’t want anything to take away from his and Lance’s special day, but he couldn’t exactly cut his family out of this.

Lance not only understood that but also admitted that his mother would be furious if she wasn’t there for the ceremony.

So they only invited five guests and they had the ceremony in a cave where the algae on the walls was bioluminescent. Keith’s mother and brother where there; Shiro grinned like an idiot the entire time. Lance’s mother was there as well—the first time Rosario had met Krolia, actually, and the two got on well enough. He also invited two of his sisters, his closest siblings.

Keith and Lance met each other in the middle of the cave, their family on the outskirts. Lance had a golden chain peppered with red gems wrapped around his tail. Keith had a silver chain will blue gems around his own. Lance had given him a shell necklace and braided some additional shells into the thick locks of Keith’s hair. On his own head, Lance wore a thin tiara, also highlighted with red gems.

But neither paid much attention to what the other was wearing. They were focused, wholly, on each others face. Both had expressions that radiated with love and excitement. 

The crowd around them was silent, but it was a pleased silence.

Keith leaned forward first, pressing his open mouth against Lance’s throat, near where his shoulder connected. Lance held his breath as he felt Keith’s teeth press against the skin and scales there and then go deeper, drawing blood. Keith’s jaw clenched for a moment and then he pulled back, a little bit of blood drawing away and catching in the water. His eyes were fire hot when he met Lance’s.

Lance did the same, leaning into Keith to bite the red mer’s neck. He tried to be gentle, his heart speeding in his chest. Keith made a noise—a little moan—when Lance made contact. When he pulled back he saw the ring where his teeth had been. In a few minutes it would stop bleeding. In a few days it would look like a perfect circle, a perfect silver band along Keith’s neck, marking him as Lance’s; Lance would have a matching one, marking him as Keith’s.

The crowd cheered and swept the two up. There was crying and hugging and congratulations. And then Keith, still with those fire hot eyes, pulled Lance away from his sister and into his arms.

<I think it’s time for everyone to head home, now> Lance said, voice thick, eyes still on Keith’s.

The crowd swam out, each member of the party making sure to offer a final congrats before they left the mouth of the cave.

And then it was just the two of them. They got on with part two of the mating ceremony in the creamy glow of the algae.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing a direct sequel to this that is NSFW in the coming months so if you're interested in seeing what exactly they get up two in "part two" of their ceremony keep your eyes out for that.
> 
> Tomorrow I'm posting the final drabble! I hope you enjoy it...
> 
> (hint hint the third guppy will be revealed)


End file.
